


Fade Away

by KingOfClubs



Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alone Ending, Clementine's Terrible Life (Walking Dead), Dead Lover, F/M, Louis Died/Tenn Survived Route (Walking Dead), Romance Louis/Save Louis Route (Walking Dead), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Summary: It was late at night when Clementine wandered around the admin building, her leg clanking against the floor. It echoed louder than her organic leg. It was eerily quiet when she made her way into the piano room, eyes on the piano. “Oh, Louis…”
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Walking Dead One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833790
Kudos: 17





	Fade Away

It was late at night when Clementine wandered around the admin building, her leg clanking against the floor. It echoed louder than her organic leg. It was eerily quiet when she made her way into the piano room, eyes on the piano. “Oh, Louis…” she looked around the piano room, once filled with life, and with Louis... now so dull and empty. It was lit with small candles bringing a somber feeling into Clementine’s heart.

She felt her body move almost as if it moved by itself as she made her way to the piano bench, picking up Louis’ jacket. She held it close to her as she felt tears fall down her face. She pulled off her own coat, putting on Louis’. She rubbed her cheek against the fluff in the jacket, feeling the tears continue to stream down her face. It even smelled like him… god, how she missed his smell. Wood, pine and leather dancing around the slightest scent of burning candles. There were always hints of smoke from a fire from standing near the fire that Omar uses to cook and something Clementine never could put her finger on...

“Louis I’m so sorry…” she made her way over to one of the many selves in the room. She began looking at the books on the shelf. The dusty and old books looked nothing like the ones Aasim kept. They were neat, a lot more… broken in… but neater none the less. She shook the thought of her mind and looked at one thin book she found. One was labeled ‘ _ Louis’ Yearbook _ ’. Clementine rapidly flipped through the book, her eyes focusing on the first name she saw. ‘ _ Marlon Campbell _ ’ there was lighting bolts and  _ BFF _ all around the picture before it was crossed out with a large red X. She continued to flip. Everyone who died had X’s over their pictures. 

She soon found Louis’ picture, which was circled and had an arrow with ‘That’s _ me! _ ’ written on it. Louis… when he was just a little kid. Smiling with his missing teeth… just looking like an adorable child. He had small dreads that looked nowhere near as neat as his dd now.

Clementine’s eyes pricked as she felt tears stream down her face. Her fingertips brushed pictures in the back of the book. Pointy… like a polaroid picture… and with that, she quickly flipped the pages. She found polaroid pictures. All with little captions by them.

Marlon and Louis on their first hunting trip.  _ Ms. Martin finally let us out of the school! _

Aasim’s first archery lesson.  _~~♡ he’s doing pretty good!♡~~ Aasim is learning pretty well! _

Mitch and Willy playing around on a tree.  _ Squirrel boy and his big brother! _

Taking a picture with Omar looking disgruntled as he’s preparing dinner.  _ He still doesn’t appreciate stew with Lou! At least he makes really good food! _

A whole four pages of just whenever Rosie was being adorable.  _ Best girl! She’s as cuddly as they come... well except when she’s mauling walkers, that is. As Marlon would say! _

Another photo of Willy and Mitch, this time they accidentally set off an explosive.  _ Marlon was soo mad! _

Louis drawing a mustache on Marlon’s face as he’s sleeping.  _ Payback!  _

Willy getting his first archery lesson from Aasim, Mitch, watching in the background.  _ Willy thought it would be hard since he’s left-handed, but he’s doing great! _

A series of photos of Louis trying to mess around with Violet only for it to backfire.

Minnie messing around on Louis piano.  _ I caught someone stealing my piano! How dare :P _

And the last photos… a page of Clem and Louis together.  _ ♡♡♡ Clementine! ♡♡♡ She’s so beautiful… and she loves me. ♡♡♡ _

Clementine’s eyes watered once more as she held the book close to her chest and let the tears fall. It’s been almost half a year, and she still couldn’t get over him. Her boyfriend… gone in an instant. Torn to shreds by monsters. Only a minute ago, he had been complaining about how hot it was… dead the next… 

“It should have been me, it should have been  _ me _ .” Her voice cracked. “Why couldn’t it have just been me? Out of everyone here, why him?!” she felt her voice disappear in her throat. “Why couldn’t it be me?” she whispered to no one but herself.

She placed the book on the seat as she looked at the piano. She began to touch a few of the keys, feeling his hands over hers like he was actually there. _"You c_ _an play just as well with nine and a half."_ She turns to embrace that presence but was only met with nothingness, pure air filled her vision. He was no longer there... He would always brighten up the room wherever he was, but now that he’s gone.. there’s only darkness that came along. Nothing more of the fantastic, amazing, and beautiful sweetheart that once was Louis.

Tears streamed down her face as she slammed her hand down on the keys, the disgruntled sound filling her ears only to make her sob harder. She threw her head against the ivory keys, a mangled chorus emerging from the instrument. There was no peaceful tune. There was no harmony. Just a fiery pain from both her and the lonesome piano. 

Once again, her hands found a way to the book, and she lifted it. Glancing at the cover before once again holding it close to her, feeling the tears fall.

That’s when she heard the door swing open, Willy and AJ were standing in the doorframe. They saw her, looked at each other. They looked confused on what they should do to help Clem. She was just a crying mess.

Willy was the one who spoke up. “Come on, it’s time to go hunting. You and AJ are going with me. Least that’s what Aasim told me,”

“Yeah…” she placed the book down. “Hunting sounds good. Aasim makes good calls…”

“Is that Louis’ jacket…?” AJ asked her, a slight cock in his head.

Clementine took in a deep breath. “It’s mine now, AJ.” She looked at the jacket, holding onto it like Louis always did. “It’s mine now.”

  
  



End file.
